


Privacy

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Semi-NSFW Meme ficlets [10]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Masturbation, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-NSFW meme — send me a pairing and a number and I’ll write you a ficlet about one having some “private time” and the other accidentally walking in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

The hotel room is not the best. It’s two twin beds, at least, and not a double, but they’re forced by the room’s size to be so close that it might as well have been. 

The bathroom is small too, and the shower lacks a curtain, but Martin doesn’t  _care._  The lock is broken, but Douglas is at dinner, so he’s just going to get into the shower and-

 _Perfect_. The water pressure is divine and the water is  _hot_ , and Martin lets out a groan and leans against the shower wall as it comes down, eyes closing.

He washes his hair, and then he lets his hands move down, over his stomach, his thighs- God, he needs to relax. He feels stiff and uncomfortable all over, and half his muscles ache.

He wraps his hand around his cock, half-hard for the sake of the heated water, and lets out a soft noise, putting his head back against the shower wall and thrusting his hips up against his fingers. 

Martin isn’t slow about it - he’s really not in the mood to draw this out, and is in fact more concerned with getting himself off and then dropping into bed. He lets his head tip back further, back arching, and he feels himself pulse in his hand as he comes, letting out a short, muffled groan.

He also feels the sudden cool air as Douglas opens the door, curses and slams it shut again. _  
_

Martin closes his eyes tightly shut, reaching up and turning off the shower. _Christ._

His dick gives a weak twitch at the idea that Martin’s first officer just saw him orgasming: the rest of him is  _mortified._ He reluctantly leaves the shower and towels himself off, slipping into his pyjamas. 

"Sorry, Martin." Douglas says when he comes into the room: Martin makes a short noise and hides under his bedcovers. It’s one thing to feel embarrassed, but it’s that twinge of  _arousal_  he’s worried about.

Douglas is his  _First Officer_. What is  _wrong_  with him?


End file.
